


4x05 - The Apology

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 4x05, Alternate Universe, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: “So, to have it thrown back in my face seriously hurt me.'' Justin wiped a tear away, before continuing. ''A family isn't always blood, Jensen. I know that better than anyone.''
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 34
Kudos: 88





	4x05 - The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted / Missing scenes from 13RW of The Jensen's. 
> 
> Justin deserved such a happier ending. And we deffo needed more Jensen family moments, that picture of the four of them was so cute!
> 
> Justin deserved a college life, a life with his brother and their parents.
> 
> HE  
> DESERVED  
> BETTER

He had fucked up.

He had fucked up, big time.

Not just by crashing Zach's car, which was a fucking stupid decision. Thankfully, they had escaped relatively unharmed, apart from some cuts and bruises and one hell of a scolding from their parents and a harsh warning from the police, courtesy of Deputy Standall. 

But, as he headed home from the hospital in the stony silence of his parents car, he thought back to how he could've gotten himself in that state. Obviously, smoking weed hadn't been smart and neither had drink driv-

Justin.

Justin had been there.

''Justin. Where's Justin?''

Lainie and Matt frowned in the rear-view mirror. ''He's at home. In bed. Why?'' 

So, Justin had made it home. Thank god. ''I just wondered.''

Lainie sighed. ''Do you know how worried we were? When we got that call?'' she turned in her seat to face him. ''How could you be so stupid?'' 

Clay wisely stayed silent. Pulling up into their driveway, Matt switched off the car, quickly locking the doors before Clay could escape. ''You hand your keys over to Justin. Until we can trust you again, you're not driving your car.''

Clay nodded, leaping from the car when Matt released the locks. Rushing round the back of the house and into the outhouse, he saw Justin curled up in bed, fast asleep. He though about waking him, but decided against it. He rather they both had a clear head before they talked.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed before turning back and heading back outside to go into the main house. Heading upstairs to the bathroom, Clay turned the shower on, allowing it to warm up. Taking a look at himself in mirror, he sighed. His eyes were tired, his bruises were starting to come out against his pale skin, his clothes were all ripped and dirty.

Stripping down to nothing, he stepped into the now hot shower, allowing the hot droplets to pound his muscles. Tipping his head back, he let out a silent groan and scrubbed his head with the shampoo and conditioner, feeling cleaner with each step. Grabbing the shower gel, which turned out to be Justin's, he lathered up his skin, washing away all the grime and dirt and evidence of that nights drama.

Once he was sufficiently clean and felt slightly better, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly round his waist before heading to his bedroom in the main house and grabbing some old sweatpants and a t-shirt. Throwing them on, he threw the used in the hamper before making his way back to the outhouse. Closing the door quietly so he didn't wake Justin, he headed towards their beds, when a light switched on.

Startled, he looked towards the kitchen, seeing Justin put a plate of toast on the counter with a hot chocolate. Sliding them towards Clay, Justin leaned back against the counter, folding his arms. ''Eat.'' he said, nodding towards the plate. ''You'll feel better in the morning.'' he continued before making his way back to his bed again.

''Justin...'' The boy in question sighed and stopped, turning round to face his brother. Clay felt a wave of guilt him. He had hurt him, deeply. Justin thought he was been clever at hiding his emotions but Clay knew him better than anyone. ''I'm sorry.''

Justin nodded, before climbing into his bed with his back to Clay and pulling the covers over him. ''Night.''

Clay grabbed the plate and the cup and sat himself down on Justin's bed. ''Justin, please. I swear to god, I didn't mean what I said. I was drunk and I was high and I swear on my parent's life-''

''Don't. Don't swear on their lives. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart.'' Clay shook his head frantically. ''I'll start looking round for somewhere else-''

''No, you won't!''

Justin rolled over and glared at him. ''You quite clearly don't want me here, Jensen.''

''I do!'' Clay reached over and set his plate and cup on their dresser before turning his full attention on his brother. ''Justin, I swear to you, I swear to you... I want you here in our family. Yeah, at first... Maybe I was a little weary, I mean, we weren't exactly nice to each other when Hannah dropped the tapes, but now... Justin, you're the best brother that I never wanted. You've saved my ass a shit load of times and I know I'd probably be dead if you hadn't have been with me.''

Justin stayed silent, but Clay could see he was slowing thawing. He seemed to be having a internal battle, so Clay waited patiently. ''You hurt me.'' Justin eventually said. ''When you said what you said. I know they're your parents biologically, but I thought we'd gotten to a place where it didn't matter. So, to have it thrown back in my face seriously hurt me.'' Justin wiped a tear away, before continuing. ''A family isn't always blood, Jensen. I know that better than anyone.''

Clay nodded. ''You're right and I'm sorry. And I will keep saying sorry until I'm blue in the face.''

Justin slowly nodded. It was clear to Clay he was still angry with him and that he would have to build some trust up again between them, but he was willing to do it. If he could slap his former past self, he would. Justin blinked slowly, sleep starting to overcome him, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. ''You going share that toast? You can tell me what happened when you left with Zach...''

''I crashed the car. I was high and buzzed, not my finest moment.'' Clay said, reaching for the plate and setting it between them both.

''You both okay?'' Justin checked, ripping into a piece of toast with his teeth.

Clay nodded as he took a bite to eat. ''How did you get home?''

''Tony dropped me off. I was walking home when he drove by and offered me a lift.'' Justin said, deciding to leave the part out about Tyler until he and Tony had more clarity on the situation.

Clay nodded and finished his slice of toast before reaching for the now lukewarm hot chocolate and chugging it down. Gathering the plate and cup, he headed to their sink and placed them in it. Turning back round, Justin was starting to doze slightly. Reaching for the light, Clay switched it off before feeling his way to own bed and climbing in it.

''Night, Justin.''

It was silent for a few seconds and Clay thought Justin was already out for the count as he settled down to go to sleep.

''Night, bro.''

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking prompts for scenarios that you would like to see written. Let me know down below.
> 
> I do have some planned, but I will NOT be killing Justin off in any of them. My Justin has a happy life and doesn't die in this universe.


End file.
